Betrayal of One's True Love
by Essence of Courage
Summary: Much slash ahead! *Chap 7 up!* Zim has arrived on earth, and is reunited with Meeki, but what happens when GIR spouts off about Zim's old 'boyfriend'? So Meeki tries to give Zim a chance to prove his love for him... R&R!!!
1. A Hard Day's Training

Hee! This is my first IZ yaoi fic so BE NICE! ;-; won't you? And of course Red, Zim and all the other IZ chars except for Xajk, Meeki, Iros, and Bing belong to Jhonen V. blah blah blah. yeah, enjoy the fic in all it's yaoi-fullness!! R&R!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HA! Missed me again, Red! Come on, is that all you've got?!" A tired and sweating young Irken panted, standing up and raising his fists in the air. "Aww, come on Meeki! You know You're beaten! Admit your defeat and let's call it a night, okay?!" Red called back, panting from all the training the two had been doing for the past several hours. Meeki smirked, his fangs flashing, "Haha! You MUST be joking! Here I come! Prepare for it! RRAAAHH!!!" He charged at full force at Red, head-butting him hard in the chest, and sent him flying backwards into the wall with a loud clang of metal. Red winced as he stood back up on his feet, "All right, Meeki! If that's how you wanna play it!" he then brought out two of his spider-legs and sent them hurdling towards Meeki. Meeki, being more agile than Red, did a couple quick back-flips, avoiding the mechanical legs easily. He grabbed one of them that passed by as he suddenly stopped, and pulled Red over to him. Meeki sent a swift punch across the Irken's face, sending Red flying again. Red sat up, wincing, and tried to wipe away some blood that was running out the side of his mouth, but it kept coming. "Meeki!" he complained, the Irken dressed in black armor already running over. "Oh, Red, your blood matches your eye color!" Meeki giggled, and resulted in an aggrivated snort from Red. Meeki sent one of his spider-legs popping out from his ID pack with a temporary healing beam that would keep the wound from at least bleeding any more. "Come on.. I guess we can call it a night" he picked up the injured Irken and walked off back to his little chamber- type room. Red found himself leaning into Meeki as he was carried into the room, and he wrapped his claws around the other Irken. Meeki looked down to him slightly, but shrugged it off, before entering his room. Meeki lay Red down on his bed, and quickly fixed him up. Red smiled, "Thank you Meeki.." he said, softly. Meeki bowed his head, sitting next to Red, "Yes, and I am really sorry I did that.. I didn't mean to be so--!!!" he was cut off as Red planted his lips onto his, and pulled the startled Irken down onto him....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another young Irken had been wanting to become partners with Meeki, and deep down, felt the need to. That was a first for him anyhow, he hated the idea of trying to actually 'like' anyone, let alone 'work' with them, but for some reason he just felt like it was Meeki who he wanted to be with. He was called Zim, and he had let Meeki know about how he wanted to be partnered up with him instead of another Irken soldier named Purple, but worded in a way that he just wanted to be friends for a while. Meeki had accepted their friendship willingly, and Meeki had invited him back to his room after he and Red were through training that night. Zim sighed, coming in after training a little on his own, determined to become eligible for Invader Training, and passed Meeki's room. "Maybe I should just go in and say hi or something.." he said to himself, not really wanting to be alone right then. He reached for the doorknob and found it was locked. He raised a brow (or whatever) at this, because most Irkens never kept their doors locked, in case of emergency or something. Then, he heard something from the other side.  
  
"You're. you're the best, Meeki.." he heard a gasping voice that belonged to Red, and he also heard Meeki's breathlessness as well. Red complimented Meeki's skill in his kiss. "W-what? Done.. already? Some.. kiss!" Meeki's shaky but sweet voice rang through his room. Red giggled, "Hah! I'm only getting warmed up! That was only the beginning!" he said, and flipped over so he was straddling Meeki, and he forced Meeki's undershirt off, and proceeded to lap and suck hungrily at the Irken's chest, sliding his hand sloppily down Meeki's pants, stroking him without hardly letting the stiff Irken any time to get used to Red's touch. Meeki let out a pained, loud moan, rolling his head back with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth a little, and he shivered with sheer pleasure at Red's skillful touches. Soon, Red moved down slightly to Meeki's thighs, and he quickly unzipped the eager Irken's pants, and removed his other claw from inside them, and looked up mischievously to Meeki. And Meeki, who was already suffering from his pulsing member, spoke weakly and barely over silence, "Do it.." he pleaded to Red. The crimson-eyed Irken did as he was told, and lowered his head to suck Meeki of his delicious taste.  
  
Zim heard everything, he could sense exactly what was going on. "Meeki.. Is in love with.. Red?" he couldn't believe it, and he would've never guessed. Wait! Why did he care?! He didn't.. love.. Meeki.. right? Zim looked up on the door, tears filling his large crimson eyes, "But I do.. I love him.." then, without thinking, he pounded his fists on the door, and screamed as loud as his Irken lungs could handle, before turning tail and running off back to his own chambers in the sub-halls for Lower- Class Soldier Trainees.  
  
Meeki and Red both looked to the door with alarm. "Who- who was that?" Red asked, backing off of Meeki, who had just about reached his climax earlier, but the sudden shock from the door eased him enough to normal. (Hmm.) Meeki's eyes grew wide. He recognized the voice right off..  
  
Zim.  
  
The Jet-black eyed Irken sat up on the bed, zipping his pants back up and looking to Red, who was also literally red in the face. "What if.. it was tallest Xajk?" he asked out of paranoia. Meeki forced a slight giggle, "Xajk? Shouting like that? Please. calm down, Red, it wasn't him.." he assured him, resulting in Red wrapping his claws around the other surprised Irken's neck, and pulling him face-to-face, "How do you know!? WHO WAS IT, MEEKI!? YOU ACT AS IF YOU KNOW!!" Red ordered Meeki to tell him. Meeki winced at Red's sudden outburst. When Red was pissed, a wise Irken would back off and give him room. "I.. I'm not sure! Okay!? Back OFF OF ME!!" Meeki said and without thinking, threw Red across the room. Red slammed into the large monitor that he used to send messages to the other Irkens and the Tallest himself, cracking the glass slightly. (He's always getting tossed around..) "RED!! Are you all right?! Oh GODS NO!! Red wake up! Come on!" Meeki gasped and ran to an unconscious Red's side, kneeling down next to him. "Red.. I'm so sorry.." a pain welled up inside Meeki. He had attacked without thinking, and it hadn't been the first time. Red was put down across his bed by Meeki, who stood beside him, "Good thing it wasn't a fatal injury.. oh Red.. I'm so.. SO sorry." his words fell onto the steadily breathing Irken below him. He leaned down and ran his claws softly over Red's forehead, and Red started coming to. Meeki's antennae quirked a bit, and he stood back. "..Red?" Red sat up, rubbing his own forehead, groaning. "What happened?" he asked, groggily. Meeki smiled slightly, "it. was me." He confessed, and prepared for an all-out assault from him. Red only smirked though, remembering, "It's.. okay Meeki. I'm all right, so it's no big deal." Red blinked a few times, trying to regain focus, "And. I'm sorry for threatening you like that.. But.. you really don't know who heard us?" Meeki waved it off, "It's okay.. I'm just glad you're all right. And no, I uh, don't know who it was.. but WHOEVER it was, they'll probably tell everyone they run into." He said, knowing deep down still that it was Zim. An irked (hee.) Red looked down, and sighed, "Well.. it's our fault so.." he shrugged, "we'll just have to deal with the following torments, hmm?" he wrapped his arms around Meeki's shoulders and brushed his lips against the fanged Irken, falling back onto the bed, taking Meeki along. Meeki breathed heavily into Red's mouth, somewhere in his mind, nothing of the other Irken even existed anymore suddenly. Meeki slid his dazed eyes open suddenly, and he sat up with Red sitting in his lap. "What? What's wrong?" Red cried, frowning. "I don't know. I didn't. wasn't thinking. where am I, again?" Meeki asked, breaking out into a cold sweat and thinking about Zim. "You're joking, right? This is your ROOM, Meeki." replied Red. Meeki sweatdropped (anime-style) "heh, yeah.. yeah, I was joking. Listen, I'm terribly sorry Red, but I need.. I need some air.. I feel sick" he sat Red to the side gently, and bolted out the door, shutting it behind him. Red frowned, looking to the floor, "Was it something I did?" he asked himself. Meeki arrived at Zim's room, and thought before knocking. He still knew very well it was Zim who heard him and Red earlier, but he didn't know what to say. And he knew he'd have to explain a few things when he returned to Red later on. He sighed harshly, sensing a long, LONG horrible life ahead of him.  
  
So, how was it? Interesting? I think so. This may not be written in the best way, but you still make it all into a cartoon in your head, right? That's always fun. Anyway, dun forget to review!! :D  
  
Oh, and if you want to see some pictures of Young Red, Meeki and some other stuff from the fic, go here www.mediaminer.org/fanart, and look up artist 'SqueakySpookyDoll' for meh art! ^-^ Enjoy the next chapter! 


	2. Their Love Torn Apart

Hey! You're still here! YAY! And Tallest Xajk is pronounced 'Zack'. just to let you know, and yeah, I know Spork and Miyuki were tallests before Red and Purple, but I wrote this before I knew, and I would've had to start over and... ugh, NO! Enjoy the second Chapter! ^-^!!!!  
  
  
  
Meeki turned away from the door and left down the hall, to the main halls where you could see the Tallest's tower. Meeki looked up to it, getting a weird vibe from it, but just shrugged that off, and continued to walk around the place for a while, thinking. Back in Meeki's room, Red lay alone in Meeki's bed, "Why did he just leave? He didn't feel sick... that irken is NEVER sick! He was just fine!" he growled lowly, clasping the bed sheets in his claws. Then it hit him, 'Sure thing, Zim! How about after training, you come back to my room and we'll talk a bit!' he had heard Meeki talking to that low-class soldier Zim! He sat bolt upright, his eyes flashing with rage. "He wouldn't dare!!" he snarled, dashing out of his lover's room, and hurrying down the halls searching for Meeki.  
  
Zim sat at his computer, staring blankly at the dark screen. "Like his eyes..." he whispered, thinking of Meeki. A lone tear leaked from the corner of his own eyes, and he quickly wiped it away. "Ohh, what do I care?! Zim needs NO ONE!!" he declared, slamming his fists onto the desk in front of him. Just then, his door was kicked open, and there stood a furious Red in the doorway, growling. "Where is he?! Tell me, YOU!" Red exclaimed, grabbing Zim by his neck and raising him up a few inches off the ground. Zim choked, grasping for air, "W-who?" he managed to get out. Red narrowed his fiery scarlet eyes, "Don't play stupid, Zim... where's MEEKI!?" Zim finally had the chance to actually get a good look at who bombarded him like this so quickly. His antennae drooped and he lowered his eyelids halfway and looked to the side sadly, "I thought he was with you..." he whispered. Red blushed, "So... it WAS you who heard us then?" he wondered. Zim nodded the best he could from being held up like he was, and winced as Red's hold on him tightened. "Well listen here... I heard you two talking this morning... something about going to HIS ROOM after training? Let me warn you about a little something; don't EVER let me catch you laying so much as a claw on him, or it will be the last thing you EVER do, Zim!" Zim's antennae quirked, "...You selfish thing..." he muttered, frowning angrily. Red tightened his grip on the other Irken's neck even more, nearly cutting off Zim's breathing completely, "What did you say?!" he tossed Zim onto his bed, Zim slamming his head on the backboard when he landed. Wincing, the smaller Irken sat up, "You heard me... All of those times I've seen you two together, I've never heard, even ONCE, you or Meeki say 'I love you' to the other at all! I think you're just using him for your own sick desires, Red! I know Meeki, and I know he'd never do such a thing! And yes, I realize he might LIKE you, but I doubt he's in love with you..." he said, wincing again. Red's claws tightened into a ball. "...No... no it's not true! And how would you know how Meeki truly is?" he growled, looking to Zim. "Isn't it? You two have never said "I love you" ... at least not from what I've heard" Zim stood up on his bed, and walked over to Red, keeping his guard up just in case the taller Irken decided to attack. Red frowned, closing his eyes, "-You're right, Zim... I've never told Meeki that I loved him. But... I do! It's just... I could never tell him." He said. "Why not?" Zim wondered, sitting at the edge of his bed, and raising a brow (er.. eyelid?) . Red opened his eyes and blinked nervously, "I... I don't know... maybe I'm afraid he won't return the words and mean it." he finally answered. So, Red really did love Meeki! But why was he so afraid Meeki didn't love him back? Maybe there was still a chance... "Well... you don't have to worry about me going after him... I'm sure he... loves you, and I won't tell a soul about what I heard, okay?" Zim gave Red a soft smile. Red sighed, and looked up to him, "Fine. And thank you..." he growled almost silently as he stepped out and slammed Zim's door behind him. A menacing smirk appeared across Zim's lips. "You fool..." Meeki returned to his room back in the Warrior Halls, stepping inside to look for Red. When he didn't see the Irken, he found himself shrugging and just going inside, and not even walking back out to look for him. Meeki plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'What's going on...?' he groaned in his mind, frowning. He lifted his claws to look at his palms, "I forgot... how could I? Stupid..." he pressed his palms to his face, sighing, "that's not like you, Meeki... to forget things... I hope Zim wasn't too upset... and hopefully he won't carry this with him" for Meeki, forgetting something was a BIG deal. He hated to forget, lie, or hurt anyone else, unless it had to be done (even as violent as he was on the inside!). "I doubt he'll even so much as glance at me now..." still, Red never crossed his mind, until... "MEEKI!" Red pounded open the entrance to Meeki's room, seemingly furious. Meeki sat upright, gulping. "There you are! WHAT WERE YOU-Uh... did you get some fresh air? Are you feeling better?" he asked, rubbing his knuckles together nervously. Meeki blinked, and lowered his eyelids, smiling, "You thought I went searching for him, didn't you?" he said, looking to the floor. Red gasped slightly, and looked away, blushing, 'how did he know? Damn... I'm so horrible at hiding things from that guy...' he thought to himself. "...You needn't worry about anything... it's you I love Red... no one else. You should know that!" Meeki stood up and walked over to him. Red's eyes widened, and he turned to face the other Irken, "You... love me?" he stammered, his feelings jumping about violently. Meeki wrapped his arms tightly around Red, sighing lightly on the other's antennae, causing Red to shiver slightly. "of course I do... I left because... I was worried our love would be discovered by someone who doesn't need to know... then we'd be torn apart... Red, I don't want that to happen!" Meeki whispered. Red felt Meeki's... could it be? Meeki was crying! He felt Meeki's tears drip softly onto his skin, and returned the embrace to the other Irken. "Meeki... it's all right... we'll never be separated... I promise..." Red whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Sir! We have the list of new recruits for Invader training." A service drone approached Tallest Xajk the next morning (from all else that had happened). "Yes, read them aloud." Xajk told the Irken behind him, without turning around from his work. The Irken Service Drone, called 'Iros' bowed his head, and pulled the names up on a small, holographic hovering notepad, and recited the names, "Yes sir, they are; Alexovich, Chin, ...Dooky, El, Flobee, Gooch, Grapa, Groot, Kim, Koot, Krunk, Larb, Lardnar, Meeki, Nen, Pesto, Poot, Sklud, Skoo, Skoodge? *Ahem* Skutch, Slacks, Sneakyonfoota, Spleen, Splooge, Stink, Slant, Sqood, Tenn, Tim, Yuli, Yugli, Zee and Zim." He answered, taking a deep breath, and lowered the hovering notes. Xajk sat up from his seat, "So, not many newbies... you didn't have to read the old ones off with the new recruits, but no matter..." the almighty Tallest stood up and stretched his arms out a bit, yawning. Well, find them! And inform them all that there will be special training they'll all have to go through starting next month... Operation Impending Doom One depends on all of them as successful Invaders to be... a success. Mmmyeah. Go! Now!" he demanded, and an unknown force literally tossed Iros out of the tower. Iros got back to his feet, groaning aloud and began to walk out to the messaging system in one of the many control rooms nearest the Tallest's tower. He sat down at a computer and typed in a message, telling all Irkens on his list about the new, more harsh training, when it would be held, and what needed to be done, then sent it off to all of them. Iros began to stand, before an alert appeared on the screen, "What the...? Unable to send message to Irken Meeki?" He sighed harshly, not wanting to work anymore, BUT, now he had to go and FIND Meeki. "Curse Words..." he muttered, and set out to find the Irken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
"So, Zim didn't even know it was us then?" Meeki asked Red, who was lying across his (Meeki's) lap. "Nope... He said he didn't even hear anything last night" Red lied, smiling sweetly to the Irken above him. "That's good... no nasty rumors to follow then." Meeki sighed, and leaned back. Red laughed a bit, and looked up to him, "And I doubt anyone heard us at all, so no worries about that either!" he said. Meeki nodded in response. Suddenly, there was a loud bashing sound at the door, and both Meeki and Red nearly had a heart attack. "Soldier Meeki! Meeki! Are you in there?! Message from tallest Xajk for you!" the Irken's voice could be heard easily and clearly from the other side. "It's Iros! Red! Hide, if he sees you in here, EVERYONE will start thinking something's going on..." Meeki warned Red, and the Crimson-eyed Irken hid under Meeki's bed. "One second! Geez! I was sleeping!" He pretended to complain, and opened the door, forgetting that he was only wearing his black uniform pants still. Iros stared at him for a sec, "Where's your uniform, soldier?" he asked. "Over there on the floor" Meeki answered, staring boredly to Iros. "Come on, what do you want?" Iros cleared his throat and began to speak, "I was given orders to send out a message to several soldiers to be brought in for Invader Training, and your computer wasn't able to receive anything... and now that I'm here, I see why..." Iros pointed out the large cracks on the screen of Meeki's computer. "Wait.. Invader Training? What does that have to do with me? I'm no Invader... Xajk knows my abilities aren't fitted for Invader work..." The taller Irken spoke wearily, fear growing deep within him. Iros sighed, "Your name was on the new list of Invaders for this particular job, okay? I didn't make this, the Control Brains did! Now, you are to report to this meeting next week, and then another one soon after that, for the training that will begin next MONTH, make note of this... here" Iros handed Meeki a disk that had all the information he needed stored on it. "Now... Get your uniform back on and make yourself useful" Iros turned and left Meeki standing there. One of Meeki's fangs stuck out the corner of his mouth, "Tch... he must be new. trying to order higher ranked Irkens around..." he said, and closed the door. "What!? No way! That's wonderful! I..." Red began, crawling out from under the bed. "It's terrible." Meeki stated, looking down. He looked over to Red slightly, "if I'm called in for Invader Training... we'll.... Never get to see each other again..." he whispered, tears welling up inside him. Red's face fell, "Well... that's true..." he sighed sadly, "But... why should love get in the way of... the chance to conquer a different world?" he asked, forcing a smile. Meeki whirled around and stared, teary-eyed at him, baring his fangs, "What would conquering another world do for ME, huh?! For us?! It wouldn't do anything, but give Xajk something else to bitch and moan about to us about the planet's problems!" he shouted, falling to his knees and pressing his claws onto the floor. "It would've been so much better... if we were to continue the same... you and me together as soldiers..... as lovers. Red, you won't forget me, will you?" he looked up. Red smiled softly, kneeled down and brushed his lips to Meeki's for a second, "Never, Meeki... I'll never forget you." "Thank you..."  
  
  
  
AWW! :cough: How nice, and depressing, if you still have it playing in your head. :E Poor Meeki. Poor Red! And What's Zim gonna do!? I'll tell you what he's gonna do, wait, no I won't, and besides, he already did it, but I won't explain until a later chapter!! :D! Heh, well review! 


	3. Don't Be Late To Love Me

YEE! I'm back again today with another chapter update! I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I really need to re-do it later though. ::sigh:: But anyways, have fun reading! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tallest Xajk looked down to a young Irken Soldier Meeki, a few days later. He watched but didn't really listen to the angered Irken's screams and scolds about his sudden job replacement. "...and I can't believe you would stoop so low as to take my ranking from upper-class SOLDIER to an INVADER!! My abilities are only for battle, not planet domination! What have I done to deserve this, my Tallest?! What have I shown that even would serve well as an Invader?" Meeki demanded of his superior. Tallest Xajk leaned down to him, "it's very simple... Meeki, YOU are one of the few Irkens that possess such skill in battle, strategy, determination... you're perfect for being an Invader! Besides, have you noticed your height? Yeah, you're very small! Irken Warriors can't hold their own very well in battle, being that small... the Invaders we have chosen for this particular Operation are about your size as well, but most likely taller..." Xajk started. "Why should my size determine my abilities?" Meeki wondered, glaring fiercely to his Tallest. "Some might think our race inferior to others. if they began to see how we would use the smallest of our race in war. just deal with it, Meeki! You'll survive... I still don't understand why it's such a big deal to you! An Invader is higher ranked here! You know that! Don't you WANT to be looked up to?" Xajk finally stopped blabbing for a moment.  
  
Tears came into Meeki's flushed jet-black eyes, but he fought them back. Yes, he realized this, he was indeed one of the smallest recorded 1,000 year old Irken on IRK, but he couldn't help that (Okay, I don't really know that much about Irken years so... yeah). His old dreams of becoming Tallest as a smeet drilled hard into him when he realized that his growth had never increased since a few years after he was born. He looked down, defeated, and sighed. "Meeki... come on, don't worry! Being an invader increases your development... uh... and maybe you'll mess up horribly and be tossed back down to a soldier!" Tallest Xajk told him and then disappeared out of the room.  
  
Meeki narrowed his eyes, and a low growl escaped from his throat. He threw out his little sword of light that was his special weapon stored in his ID pack, and it flew into shape, forming the blade. "Idiot... I know Xajk just wants me gone... I'm too GOOD of an Irken soldier! He's afraid I might go after--..." a smirk played across his lips. "..him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Several Weeks Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a hard day's training for the young Invaders, Meeki walked through the main halls into the cleansing room with a towel wrapped around his toned Irken body. He had grown about two feet that week, and felt pretty glad for himself so far. Another Irken, Zim, was about the same height, only just a bit smaller. He walked in after Meeki, and tossed his towel off to the side, revealing himself to the world. Without a word, Meeki did the same, and began his little 'cleansing shower'... thing. The showers were only built for two at a time. Lucky for these two... they were the last to use it that night...  
  
Zim had become close friends with Meeki that week, and partnered up with him for training as well, and this of course pleased Zim greatly. The small Irken began to get braver as well with the taller Irken, Meeki. He watched as Meeki poured a green jelly-like substance into his two eyes, used to help him focus and see better during the night. As Meeki started rinsing, Zim took this time to take a closer 'look' at him. Meeki HATED being stared at, and Zim knew this very well, especially after they got into a huge argument over it and many other things, and ended up with Meeki almost killing him, but he held back. Somehow, that little battle left them only becoming closer friends. Zim didn't really understand it, but hey... whatever! Zim made his way over to Meeki and gathered up his courage, then wrapped his two arms around Meeki's waist. Nuzzling close, Zim began nipping and sucking playfully at Meeki's back. Meeki shivered, and tried to rinse the remainder of the cleansing jelly from his eyes, and he spun around in Zim's grasp and his eyes widened. "Zim!! What the hell are you doing!?" he growled, slapping him away. Zim fell back onto the floor and looked up helpless to Meeki, who was now holding his towel up in a twist, ready to snap Zim hard. Zim's scared expression slowly faded as he noticed a slight smirk pressed across Meeki's lips. "You filthy Irken!!! How dare you assume that I'm that easy to get to!" he started to giggle madly to himself, suddenly feeling the need to be with and IN Zim. Meeki had no idea why he felt this way all of a sudden. The thought sickened him, and yet...  
  
"AAARRRGGHH!!! Jeez! Back off, Meeki! You dirty little.!" Zim shouted as he was snapped painfully on the chest by Meeki's towel. The smirk on Meeki's face only widened, "Little..." He walked over and locked the doors to the room. Zim looked up blankly at him. Meeki's smile faded and he narrowed his beautiful eyes at Zim. "Zim... I... was wondering..." he trailed off a bit, "you... do you... this is VERY akward... I mean, we've been partners for so long, we know everything about each other... Eh... do you- "  
  
"I love you, Meeki..."  
  
"Wha-?" Meeki was certainly surprised that Zim's mind was on that very same subject. By Zim's courage to actually come out and say what Meeki wanted him to, Meeki tried to change the subject, feeling nervous. But soon, his feelings took over right after (HA), "I love you too, Zim..." Meeki bent down onto his hands and knees, and crawled seductively towards Zim, smirking.  
  
Zim watched anxiously, and in doing so, he became aroused just watching the slightly taller Irken coming over to him. Meeki instantly noticed this right after Zim tried to draw attention away from himself. Meeki smiled sweetly, and climbed over Zim, lightly pushing him down to lie on the floor with himself on top. Zim's whole body went stiff with unknowing fear. He tried to push it back. All of this seemed so wonderful to him at the time... and he really loved Meeki a lot. His thoughts were cut off fast as Meeki brushed his lips across his, and slipped his wet, pointy tongue into Zim's mouth. Zim hesitated, then quickly invited Meeki's in, and they proceeded to feel inside each others mouth with plenty of curiosity, sucking on each other's tongues and what-not. He felt his hips come in contact with Meeki's and winced involuntarily, and Meeki sat back. "What's wrong? ... I'm sorry..." he backed away to the other side of the room. "No it's... it's just... this is the first time I... well... it's okay... come back over to me..." Zim whispered the last few words then crawled his way over to Meeki and looked down on him. Meeki gave him an awkward stare. Zim then smirked, and after admiring for a few seconds, lowered his head down.  
  
Meeki's back arched and an abrupt gasp escaped his mouth as Zim did what he did. Zim's slick tongue lightly ran over the tip of Meeki's erection, letting him get used to Zim's touch. Slow and hesitant moans escaped Meeki's lips as Zim took his entire length into his mouth, sucking weakly on him, moving in and out at a slow and steady pace. "...Zim..." Meeki whispered, clutching Zim's antennae slightly. Zim flinched, but kept going. Zim clasped his claws down deep into Meeki's thighs as he went, Meeki yelping and moaning all the while. Five or so minutes had passed, and all the noise had gotten louder, and more frequent. "Zim... Oh, gods... yes!!" Meeki moaned loudly and hissed through clenched fangs as Zim's tongue constricted his bulging member and proceeded to suck harder each time he went out. Meeki's hips then bucked suddenly at Zim's face, as he came into the smaller Irken's mouth. Zim nearly choked in Meeki's sudden reaction as he swallowed the salty substance as best he could, some leaking out the side of his mouth. He sat back, smiling mischievously, and then climbed up into Meeki's lap, stroking the relieved Irken's abnormally large antennae slowly. Meeki breathed unevenly, for reasons only the two knew, and he wrapped his claws around Zim and held him close. "Oh Zim... that was... wonderful..." Meeki gulped in a little. 'For his first time... he's damn good!' he thought to himself.  
  
"And you taste so good..." Zim smacked his lips. Meeki could obviously see that Zim was still suffering from the throbbing pain going on between his own hips. He felt that he should return the favor...  
  
Meeki lifted Zim slightly, then laid him back so his back touched the cold tile floor. He(Zim) looked up to the taller Irken, breathing slightly altered as he watched Meeki lower his head and his eyes close. Meeki took Zim's entire length into his mouth right off, and began to suck hard on Zim as he moved in and out at an even pace. Zim's eyes widened and he moaned loud, starting to move his hips in rhythm to Meeki's movements. Meeki's long claws clung to the other Irken's thighs, as he went on, going faster this time. "...Meeki..." Zim groaned, urging him on. The taller Irken's tongue slithered over the tip of Zim's length, and after running his fangs lightly but never biting down along the pulsing member, Meeki reached out one of his claws to fondle Zim's balls, still sucking as hard as he was. He wanted to taste him...  
  
After a few minutes, Zim let out one last gasping moan of sheer pleasure and satisfaction as he came full into Meeki's mouth. Meeki took two swallows to get it all down, and quickly lapped up the rest, making an 'Mmm....' gesture to Zim, smiling.  
  
"Meeki... I love you... So much...!" Zim said, his breathing still slightly challenged. The taller Irken's jet-black eyes beamed, him smiling softly, and helped Zim up. "Glad to be here for you... and I love you too..."  
  
No sooner had Meeki spoke, that Zim realized something. "OH NO!" he shouted. Meeki looked to him, "what? WHAT?!" he stood up as best he could. "we're missing the pre-assigning!!" Zim cried. "...WHAT?!" Meeki stood up straight and dried off, then slipped on his black Irken uniform. Zim did the same and put on his reddish uniform. "Hurry! We may still have time!" Zim told Meeki as they ran out and down to the main hall, to the large auditorium.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What fun! ) There will be more where that came from! But until then, let's see what happens when an old 'special' friend of Meeki's becomes Tallest, and he completely ruins his future life on IRK!! Be here when the chapter arrives!! Until then! R&R!! 


	4. Lamentation

YEE!! Yeah, that was fun and all, but now for some MADNESS! R&R!!!  
  
(Oh, and forgive me if Red and/or Purple get WAY out of Char, okay? ;-;!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The meeting ended, and everyone knew all of the planets that they were eligible to be sent to for the time, "And now... to introduce... the NEW IRKEN TALLESTS!" Xajk announced over the restless crowd. "Please welcome... Tallest Purple and Tallest Red!!!" he said, signaling the two to come out onto the stage.  
  
The two new Irken Tallests rode out onstage on a floating pedestal thing, dressed in their new uniforms. Purple smiled to Red, " Wow... I never thought THIS day would come! And we're still the same height! We'll be together constantly now forever!" he beamed, waving madly like an over- exited child. Red looked over to him, "Yes..." He sighed, then smiled to the crowd. "We are the new RULERS of the entire Irken race..." He said, staring dazedly out into the crowd. Red raised his claws to wave along with Purple, and the crowd cheered loudly at them in response. Meeki looked up to see Red standing as one of the new Tallests, and he gasped a bit, 'Red...? Him...? Wow... I never would've thought...' he mused silently, and smirked slightly to himself. Purple and Red waved a bit some more, approaching Xajk and the rest of the Irken race, before putting their claws to their sides. Meeki's eyes fell onto Xajk again, and he frowned. 'Thank IRK you're leaving... You'll be gone for good... I'll never have to see your anger-infusing face again! ...'  
  
'You're taking to long to leave... I should help...!' Meeki's thoughts raced, and he stood up, leaving every bit of sanity in him behind...  
  
As the pedestal supporting the new Tallests landed and they stepped off, a large glowing blade came up out of nowhere, and right before everyone's eyes, former tallest Xajk's head was sliced clear off his shoulders. The entire Irken race grew silent instantly, gaping in horror at what had just happened. Some blood splattered on to Meeki's face, and he grew a shade paler, coming back to his senses. Everyone stared as the blade returned to its owner. The blade was clutched tightly in Meeki's claws. He dropped the blade, and fell to his knees. Red twitched with disgust and surprise to Meeki, not even wanting to hear any excuses from the Irken. He turned to the audience, "Okay! Our FIRST act as Tallest... will be to EXILE this murderer of former Tallest XAJK!!!" he said, before anyone could even mention to kill Meeki on the spot. For reasons only he knew from the past, and his own hatred for Xajk, Red had not wanted Meeki to die before him. The crowd cheered aloud as Meeki was then dragged away by two very large Irken guards, back to the prison chambers, and the traditional ceremony for new Tallest's was of course, postponed until they had everything cleaned up and straightened out, and everyone was calmed down.  
  
Tears brimmed Zim's crimson eyes as he was forced to stay back from the murdering Irken, Meeki. '...Why...?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim's eyes grew wide with dispair. "Meeki, why did you do it?!" he begged through Meeki's sealed cell that night. Meeki sat in silence, his jet-black eyes glowing slightly in the dim light of the moons. Zim felt tears stain his face. He wanted to be in there with Meeki, he wanted to hold him in his arms one last time..... In the morning, he'd never see him again. "Zim... go away... I don't want you caught in here... I don't deserve your concern..." Meeki mumbled. "Meeki... I don't want you to go... I want... I want to hold you in my arms... one last time... please... take me in your place... I'll go... I want you to get your old position as an Irken soldier back... Meeki, I want you to at least have a chance to make it back to what you wanted to be in the first place... with your rank and pride intact" Zim began to cry openly now. Meeki looked up at Zim after a while. "Heh... my pride will never be torn from me... Zim... you deserve a chance to become an Invader... it's your dream... love shouldn't stand in the way of that. Just go without me... I know you can succeed... and when you return... hopefully our paths will cross once again and we can be together forever. But, anything that happens to me, just remember..." He reached through the bars and ran a claw softly down Zim's cheek, as Zim held Meeki's hand tightly, crying against it, "I will always love you..." Meeki finished, and brought his claw back, sighing. Zim stared deeply into Meeki's eyes with his bright Crimson orbs and sighed as well. "...It's embedded in my brain..." he said. Meeki smiled slightly.  
  
About ten minutes later, Zim had gone and a few guards stepped in to Meeki's cell. "It's time to go... Come on" they lead him into the sorting hall. "?" Meeki wondered to himself, 'why am I in here?' Tallest Red and purple stepped forward to him. "You, have murdered former tallest Xajk... for this you must be banished to EXILE!!" Red started.  
  
"Yes, but there IS an easier way to fix." Tallest Purple began to speak before Red throwing him a hateful glare. "HE will be BANISHED to EXILE!" Red finished his sentence before, "...but where to send you...?" Tallest Purple narrowed an eye to his fellow Tallest, but said nothing. The two Tallests turned to the big map of the universe and thought for a while. Meeki watched intently as the two conversed with one another. "All right! We have chosen... you, Meeki, will be sent to... here!" they announced. Before anything happened, Meeki noticed the slight frown on Red's face, then watched it form into a non-convincing smile. "Right... now... goodbye!" Tallest Purple shouted, grinning. A trapdoor under Meeki opened up and he fell into the special reserved ships area. Meeki was met with two more guards and placed into a random Voot Cruiser and its coordinates for 'the mystery planet', and he was sent on his way, never to return again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AWW!! Never to return!? Where's he going?! (as if you couldn't guess!) What will come of our slightly insane Irken?! What will Zim do?! FIND OUT LATER!!! :D Review and stoof! Cya laterz! :cough: 


	5. The Strength of a Dragon

HooRAY! Zim starts his 'mission' to Earth! Since I'm sure you know Meeki's on earth, do you think they'll find each other?! ::smiles, everyone giving her annoyed glares:: HEE!! Of COURSE they will! Would this fic make sense otherwise...? R&R and enjoy!! ^-^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Two Years later!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...Ooh... a secret mission..." Zim smiled evilly, clutching the sandwich Tallest Red had given him to try and shut him up. "Happy now?" Red pointed out a sticky note on the side of the Universe map thing with a question mark drawn on it. Zim narrowed his eyes, still smiling, "Yes..." he said. "Good... okay" Red and Purple then proceeded to hand out SIR units, and after giving Zim his 'Advanced' GIR, sent him on his way.  
  
Zim approached his Voot Runner after all of the Invaders were dismissed, and jumped inside. His GIR took a few seconds to soak up that it too, needed to enter the ship, before actually doing it. "Okay GIR, our mission starts now! Let us rain some doom down upon the filthy heads of our doomed enemies!" Zim shouted, entering space, headed for the planet he had been assigned to, and GIR began singing 'The Doom Song'.  
  
~*~*~*On Earth, 8 of this planet's years have passed since Meeki's arrival~*~*~*~*  
  
A now much taller Meeki had ended up on a strange planet called, 'Earth', and he hated it so far. The humans had all stared menacingly at him since his arrival, so he had put together a disguise for himself, and was quite proud with the results. His wig was spiky-black hair (like Johnny's) with purple at the tips, and had a long ponytail in the back. He wore glasses (that looked much like Dib's) with lenses that were slit like a poisonous snake's, and were a blood red. Since his Exile, his Irken clothes were taken away from him, so on his back he wore a long sleeved orange shirt, with a thick black stripe lining the middle, and black at the tip of the sleeves. He wore slightly baggy black pants, with dark brown combat boots on his feet. His long claws he couldn't even start to hide even in his human disguise, so he just folded them until it looked as if he just had shorter fingers, much to people's staring problems.  
  
Meeki walked down an empty street, he wasn't in the main part of the city anymore, thank IRK. He relaxed, now able to just walk freely without being bothered or stared at. '... Mmm... it's been eight or so earth years since I left... I wonder if Zim still thinks about me...' he sighed sadly.  
  
For a while, he had gotten caught up in his thinking, and had run into someone, and literally tripped over them, falling onto his face. He stood up quickly, turning around. It was a smaller human. It stood up and looked up at Meeki's embarrassed expression, and laughed slightly.  
  
"Heh... Hey I'm sorry... I should watch where I'm going..." Meeki said. The small human was only about as tall as Zim. Meeki stared. "Uh... yeah, it's okay. My name's Dib... ^^ I haven't seen you around here before? Where'd you come from?" Dib asked. Meeki hesitated, before answering with, "Somewhere very far away, which you'll never visit, see, or hear of..." smiling nervously, he hoped the human would take it without question. "...Okay... Well whatever... Where do you live? Around here?" Dib then asked. Meeki sighed, relieved a little, and looked around at the houses. "Yeah, I live near here... but... I, uh, only moved here recently, so I'm kinda lost, you see..." he started laughing, rubbing the back of his head. This lie he hoped the human would take it and drop it as well. "Haha! Well, hey, I could help you out, if you want me to?" the human suggested, giggling slightly at the tall Irken. Meeki was taken aback by Dib's offer. "N-no, no! I'm fine! I'll find my way home, thank you..." he said, and began to run off.  
  
Dib stared, his head tilted to one side. He shrugged, and returned to his walk home.  
  
Meeki hid behind a tree that faced an open lot in between two huge houses, waiting for Dib to disappear in his house, before deciding to return out in the open. Meeki was actually starting to find it was quite peaceful around this part of the city. (He loved the outdoors.) He didn't even mind the small human's reactions to him after he acted as he did. "Hn..." he sighed a bit, and started to explore, to perhaps find a permanent spot to stay, since the Voot runner he had arrived in was programmed to self-destruct one hour after landing at its destination. He walked, more and more, soon leaving the calm part of town and entering the busy city again, without noticing at first.  
  
People again, stared at him as he passed. One group of Ragged-looking teenagers stopped him and dragged him into a dark empty alley. "Huh? Who are you?!" Meeki demanded of the four humans. One of them, who was obviously the leader of the gang, smirked wickedly at the Irken, tapping a metal bat in his hands. "You got any money, man?" he asked, stepping forward, and narrowing his eyes. Meeki took a step back, frightened to death by these creatures, and not sure what to do. He'd never hurt anyone or anything if it posed no threat, and with just a metal bat, Meeki could easily escape, but with four humans surrounding him? And each wielding their own weapon? He decided to just stop and think of a way out first. He didn't want to harm them only because he'd cause a scene; his fights were always very brutal and gory to the end even when it never had to be. Deep down, Meeki was a fierce, over-reactive vicious fighting machine... but when he was confused, a bit distracted, or just plain cheerful, he couldn't tap in to his evasive and quick-thinking abilities right away, or refused to, so he was stuck. The four teens advanced on him, the leader taking a swing at the Irken's head. Within seconds, the side of Meeki's face came in forceful contact with the cold metal, and he was thrown right off his feet. The other three humans, one holding a knife, another holding a little Swiss army knife, and the third pointing a handgun to Meeki's back.  
  
Meeki sat up, blood leaking out the side of his mouth, and a bruise forming across his right eye and jaw. He bared his fangs, growling ferociously. The teens had thrown the first move, now it was his turn...  
  
Meeki jumped up and quickly flipped over the human male with the handgun and landed behind him, and after forgetting everything around him, and what a large group would form afterwards, he attacked with great force. He dug his claws deep into the human's skin, popping the male's joints, and Meeki proceeded to tear both arms off the human's shoulders after letting out a piercing roar. The teenager fell to his knees, screaming out in utter pain, with tears streaming down his bony cheeks, as his blood sprayed out from his sides. Meeki turned to the others, grunting as he breathed, and his eyes clouded with absolute insanity. He charged for the leader and let his spider-legs out for a little exercise and stabbed the human in the neck with one of them, and used another to finish the job by cutting his head straight off. The bat fell from the lifeless human's hands, and Meeki caught it with one claw, and crushed it in his grasp. He was starting to feel a little dizzy after being hit like that and then suddenly going into 'vicious' mode. This didn't stop him though, as the last two teens left still held their weapons, but didn't want to fight anymore. They were too stunned to move, but Meeki of course, didn't know this, nor did he really care; if you pose any threat, or attack, hey, it's your funeral. Instantly, the sanity-challenged Irken took them both out at the same time, his spider- legs crushing their ribcages along with the organs in-between, killing the humans instantly.  
  
Meeki raised himself from his knees, and stared at the increasing crowd of people around him and the bloody heaps that were once the four teenagers. The spider-legs returned themselves in Meeki's ID pack, and he dashed off into the shadows to escape the humans dressed in blue (Cops, yo! :E ). He easily avoided them, jumping over a very tall brick wall at the back of the alleyway, and disappeared into another alley, inhabited by misc. hobo's, that Meeki glanced at, but ran on by, as they all shouted at him, 'Hey!' and 'Bloop.'. Now, these humans just didn't make sense, but, it was easy to ignore them.  
  
Meeki stopped in a sort of forest looking place under a few bridges and highways a little later, panting and grasping for breath as he was running for a couple of hours straight. "Ugh... what just happened? If I keep doing stuff like that... I'll be dead before I can even tell... and then my chances of seeing Zim ever again would be dead right with me!" He told himself, leaning against a tree, and sitting under it. He sighed harshly, finally catching his breath, and watched as the sun began to set. "...So beautiful..." he said aloud. Meeki looked to his side and noticed a small pond there. He figured out since he'd arrived that any type of earth liquid would burn him nearly to death, but perhaps his Spider-legs could stand it for him to clean them off. He relased one of the spider-legs and dipped it slightly in the water. Surprisingly, nothing happened, so Meeki proceeded to dip the rest in, letting them soak and the blood wash off on its own.  
  
He raised them out, and let them dry on the cool grass. Meeki leaned back, yawning, "This world isn't so bad when its sun goes down..." he mused aloud, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::blink:: Well... wasn't THAT fun? Zim should arrive soon, and perhaps Meeki will stop all that! Anyways, review pleez! Another chapter should be up soon! So, YaY :T 


	6. Old Love's Misunderstandings

Zim has ARRIVED to Earth! But what happens when his GIR blurts out about Zim's new boyfriend after finding Meeki again?!? Dear god, READ ON! :O!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GIR! Would you please, stop singing?!" Zim begged his malfunctioned GIR unit, who was still after 6 earth months, singing he Doom Song. GIR raised a metal finger to its master, and then ended the song with, "...Doom doom doom, the end!" smiling, it sat silent for a second, before pointing suddenly and shouting, "Oh! Wassat?!" it pointed out an incoming planet. Zim sprang to attention, looking to his map on the computer in his Voot Runner. "Planet... Earth, this must be the place!" he said to himself, smirking.  
  
The two came into earth's atmosphere, slowly coming to a point where they needed to come up with where they were going to land. "THERE!!" Zim shouted, flying the Voot Runner down to a large busy city, then passing right over it and in between two tall buildings in a calmer part of town, screaming, "HERE! We build HERE!!" he said, after having his GIR scan the area for information retrieval. Zim landed the ship, and hopped out, followed by a stumbling robot. "First... we'll need disguises..." Zim said, pressing a button on the outside of his Voot Runner and it opened up a holographic screen with different types of human disguises, and after choosing a very unconvincing disguise for himself, he made a green dog suit for GIR. "Now, a house..." Zim pulled out a little sketch thingy, and began to sketch a house, "THERE!" He said, and planted the thing into the ground. "Now... HIDE!" he ordered his GIR as he ran behind a fire hydrant and GIR standing out in the middle of the street.  
  
The house began to build itself, along with Zim's lab miles under the ground. When it had finished, car alarms had gone off all around the neighborhood, along with many of the humans stepping out of their houses to see what was going on. Zim took GIR by the leash, and literally dragged the robot into the base, where two obviously perfunctory parents greeted Zim, "Welcome home son!" and he stepped in, closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meeki awoke three hours later, and his spider-legs had returned themselves in his ID pack while he was asleep. "Ugh... I feel like a dead person..." He said to himself, yawning. He began to walk back to the quiet neighborhood he had left earlier that day.  
  
He arrived, only to find lights on all around, and... an extra house sitting between the two he had hidden under when the Dib had startled him earlier. Meeki raised a brow (or whatever) and approached it curiously. He came up to the door and noticed the four gnomes watching his every move. He avoided them easily, and just looked up at the house. "How... very odd..." He said to himself, before turning back.  
  
Meeki had only just stepped off of the new house's property, when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside the house. His eyes widened as he turned around back to face the building. "Could it be...?" He wondered aloud, his hopes rising. Meeki walked back over to the door, and looked over into the window.  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Tears came to the Irken's eyes and a soft smile formed shortly after across his lips. "...Zim!" He whispered. Meeki pounded his fists on the front door and pressed the doorbell over and over of the odd-shaped house, and only stopped when the small Irken answered the door.  
  
Zim frowned up to Meeki, (who was still in human disguise) and gripped the door paneling a bit, readying himself to attack if necessary. "What do you want, stinkbeast?! You're lucky I didn't have my security system up and running yet... the gnomes would've. I mean, Do you want something!?" he demanded of the tall human-looking Irken before him. Meeki smiled, "Zim...! You're... You're here! I can't believe it, I'm so happy! You have no idea..."  
  
"...I have NO idea who you ARE!" Zim cut him off in the middle of his sentence. Meeki backed off, frowning. "You don't... Remember me?" he asked, tears of sadness now taking over his face. Even with his disguise on, his height he'd forgive him for, but his voice never changed; he thought Zim would know his own voice. "but... you... I... Zim...!!" He brought his arms around the smaller Irken, then spoke in Irken tongue, hoping that would help jog Zim's memories of them, "Zim... back on IRK... those many years ago, you don't remember an Irken named... Meeki?" he wondered, not letting go of Zim.  
  
Zim's eyes widened a bit, before he lowered his eyelids slightly, now remembering the Irken called Meeki, but still had no idea where this guy was going with it. "Who are you...? How do you know the Irken language?! And HOW do you know MEEKI!? ...Unless THIS planet found him and took him prisoner! ...And now you want me, is that it?!" Zim brought his claws across Meeki's face, putting a deep gash through his left eye, causing the taller Irken to wince involuntarily. His arms went limp from around Zim's sides, and he sat back on his knees. He looked up with teary eyes, and then slowly proceeded to remove his disguise. Zim's jaw dropped as Meeki finally removed the lens that covered his left eye, and the scar had planted itself on his own green skin.  
  
The taller Irken looked down to Zim, still frowning, "Yes Zim... They found me, I am the prisoner... And it is you I want now." he said.  
  
Tears now filled Zim's crimson eyes as he smiled wide, and nearly tackled Meeki down to the ground as he hugged him tightly, smearing tears onto Meeki's chest. "It's been so long! Meeki... I'm so happy we're together again. You have no idea... how wonderful this is for me... here, come inside." Zim stood up and led Meeki into his house/base, and shut the door behind them.  
  
"I was trying my best to scan the nearest planets around IRK, but I could never find you. Then... after I was sent on a 'secret mission', I had a lot more on my mind, and my computer never alerted me of any sightings of you all through training... I began to worry that I'd never see you again. Then I left, and found you here... I..."  
  
"But what made you not even recognize my voice?" Meeki broke in, sitting cross-legged on the oversized couch under the strange green monkey picture. Zim looked up, blankly. He then looked to the floor, frowning. "..."  
  
"I know you would've known me right away... even now that I'm a lot taller. Had something back on IRK distract you or something? Tell me..." Meeki crossed his arms, not accusing Zim of anything, even though that's how it sounded.  
  
"No... nothing, just the invasion pressures, you know." Zim answered flatly. Meeki nodded, smiling slightly. "Come here." he ordered the small Irken.  
  
Zim obeyed, and climbed over next to Meeki, before the tall Irken pulled him up to sit in his lap, facing him. Zim's legs were spread apart over Meeki's hips, and his eyes were being looked deep into. Meeki whispered slightly, "I missed you so much... I thought about you every night since I left IRK... Now you're finally here... Something brought us together again, Zim... Maybe we'll find out someday..." He said, and brushed his lips across Zim's, sighing into the Irken's mouth. Zim moaned lightly, he hadn't been with Meeki for so long, his feeling felt so wonderful to him. He grinded his hips to Meeki's forcing the Irken's mouth open and slipped his tongue into Meeki's mouth. Meeki gladly welcomed him in, after letting out a stifled whimper from Zim's movements. They continued to 'make-out', just as GIR stepped in the room, and pointed a metal claw to them, "OOOHHH!!!" the robot made an 'Ooh' face, then smiled widely to the two Irkens. Meeki looked up and over to GIR, breaking the kiss. "Master's got another boyfriend!" GIR shouted, giggling madly to itself.  
  
"Huh?! Another... another boyfriend? Zim?? What does he mean?" Meeki glared at Zim, throwing him off of his lap. Zim landed hard on the floor, before sitting up, and frowning. "Master's a slut!" GIR called out some more. "Be QUIET, GIR!!" Zim ordered his defective GIR, and stood up. Meeki's piercing gaze never left Zim.  
  
"It's... A long story, Meeki... After you left... They hired a new Invader to take your place, and... he wouldn't leave me alone until..." Zim tried to explain.  
  
"So that's why you couldn't even recognize my voice... You were too busy to someone ELSE'S howls and praise..." Meeki growled, teardrops brimming his jet black eyes. "How foolish I was... Thinking that you actually loved me... When it was only blind lust and I was the only one around you could get to. You used us as close friends for so long as an excuse (Let's jump to conclusions, Meeki!)! Zim, I hope you hurry up and get done here, because I never want to see your face again. Go find whoever it is and stay with them."  
  
Meeki got up from the couch and headed for the front door. Zim stood motionless for a bit, then as Meeki wrapped his claws around the door handle, he spoke up, "...But what about you and Red?" he asked.  
  
Meeki froze, blushing slightly, "H-how do you know about that?" He asked, not even trying to cover it up. "You think that when I was just put into the academy, I didn't notice the way you two hung all over each other after each day was over? You call that simple lust? ... I even HEARD you two one night as I was training a bit on my own! I may not have known you that much at all then, but it hurt me deep inside, Meeki... like, somehow it was all very wrong, like I was meant to be with you that night, instead of him." Tears again formed in Zim's eyes as he spoke, "Now look, since you were put out into Invader training with me, Red has gone with Purple... And..."  
  
"I know! Don't remind me..."  
  
"You care.?"  
  
"Just a little... we were best friends for a while... you know that, why do you think he just exiled me to another planet rather than just having me killed where I stood that night? I killed Tallest Xajk in front of the ENTIRE Irken populace!! He would've destroyed me... but... he remembered how I was, how I thought, and he wanted me to live... even if it meant we'd never get to see each other again. I remember his face as I was being sent away... he seemed so... downhearted..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
!GASP! Could it be that Meeki is suddenly stuck between two lovers again!? Soon, you all shall know the reason why Meeki lost his sanity for a bit back on IRK, the real reason why he was pulled in for Invader training, and how he's gonna deal with all that follows. HEE!! Gimme Reviews! I NEED em'!! Thanks, and stick close for the next chapter up soon! 


	7. What He Feels

DUN DUN DUN!!! I'm back wit another chapter! Sorry it's a little short!! Ah well... The two get into a slight quarrel.. But.. One must try to forgive and forget sooner or later.. ENJOY!! R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Zim looked to the floor, "Meeki.. You.. you weren't supposed to be an Invader." He mumbled.  
  
"What? I wasn't? How do you know? We.." Meeki spun around and faced the smaller Irken. Zim closed his eyes, "It... it was me who put your name on the list of the new Invaders for the failed Operation Impending Doom 1.. but you know since then, the same Irkens were brought into the Operation Impending Doom 2, and-" Zim was cut off by Meeki's following outburst...  
  
"It was YOU?! How did you do it?! And WHY?!" his jet black eyes were clouded over with hysteria.  
  
"-Err, one of the control brains, I hacked into it's main computer systems and added your name to the Invaders list, as well as I did a few other things.. And.. It's because I couldn't stand being without you, Meeki.. I, love you so much and.." The small Irken still didn't bring his eyes to meet with Meeki's.  
  
Meeki's jaw dropped slightly, and he tried his best not to tear Zim apart limb from limb right there. "I can't believe this..! You knew, ALL ALONG what was going to happen, that we'd get placed in Invader training together.. I thought Tallest Xajk had done it for somehow finding out about Red and I.. But it was your jealousy! You 'thought' you loved me, SO much, so you went out and ruined us." he glowered.  
  
"JEALOUSY!" Zim shouted, finally meeting his now angered eyes to Meeki's, "Meeki, I assure you it wasn't jealousy that caused me to do that.."  
  
"Then what, Zim? What caused you to separate me from the one I love..?" Meeki calmly (well, he seemed a LITTLE calmer now) got onto his hands and knees and stared at Zim.  
  
Zim blinked nervously to Meeki staring at him like that, but went on, "When.. I heard you two, it killed me inside, as I mentioned before.. Meeki, I know we hardly knew each other, but.. something inside, I don't know.. I felt that it was you, I.." He stopped, not knowing what else to say. Zim knew very well what he meant, just not how to really explain it to the taller Irken in front of him.  
  
He tried again, "Meeki.. It wasn't jealousy.. It was true love, you know? I'm horrible at explaining things like this out loud.. Er.. You just didn't seem like you were really 'In Love' with Red. I noticed the way you acted around him when you two were 'just friends'. You never showed any signs of intimate feelings for that Irken, and when he went in for the kill I guess I can say, you suddenly felt as if you were in love. Uhh, But it was just lust consuming your body." The smaller Irken tried that instead.  
  
Meeki lowered his eyelids, absorbing what Zim had just said, and thinking hard about it. "So.. what you're saying is.. I didn't love Red? Well, how do you know if I love you, huh?" He frowned, sitting back and crossing his legs and leaning back on his claws.  
  
"Ugh! Damnit, Meeki! I-LOVE-YOU! Okay?! I say that straight from my heart (that doesn't really exist but we're gonna say it anyway!)!!" Zim shouted, waving his fists in the air slightly. "It isn't lust, or anything like that! I have this feeling that I was meant for you, and you were meant for me! A match made and found!! Get it?!"  
  
Meeki tilted his head to the side slightly, studying Zim's flustered expression. A slight smirk appeared across his Irken lips, "..But you're so short.." He giggled to himself. Perhaps he could give Zim a chance.. besides, it's not like he could do anything about what happened, and he HAD killed Xajk so.. he couldn't help being stuck on earth.  
  
Zim glared for a bit to him, "You asshole.." he murmured. His eyes drifted back up to look at Meeki, and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
Meeki crawled slowly over to Zim, smirking, "My what?" He asked, sitting again and pulling Zim to sit in his lap. Zim looked up blankly to him, "Huh?"  
  
"Never mind.." replied Meeki, rolling his eyes. He ran his long claws lightly over Zim's neck before wrapping both his arms around the Irken, and pressing his lips against Zim's.  
  
Zim's eyes grew wide, "Mmm?!?!" He pulled back, staring dumbfounded to Meeki, "So.. all of a sudden, you AREN'T mad at me?" he asked, narrowing one eye.  
  
Meeki made a sort of pouty face, then just smiled again, "We'll see.."  
  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~  
  
SoOoOo.. What's gonna happen NEXT? HUH!?! Guess. It's really easy. I is glad I made Meeki forgive easily.. He has a strange personality.. like me!! :D!! Wellp, I I hope you're enjoying this fic.. I am! :B Anyway, keep checking back for chapter 8!! 


End file.
